DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan
! ジョギラゴン . |Image = |Translation = SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan |Gallery = DMRP-12 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp12 |Release = December 20, 2019 |Next = DMRP-13 |Previous = DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! |Block = Gacharange Series }} SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan! is the 12th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *It is the final set of the Gacharange Series and is the first set to include a multicolored non-twinpact card in a DMRP-series booster pack. Card Types *This set introduces the following supertypes. **Zeron **Giga *This set introduces the following card types. **Ceremony — Ceremony of Zeron **Nebula — Zeron Nebula **Zeron Creature **Giga Orega Aura Set Breakdown *This set includes 119 cards, including: **8 Ultra Golden Cards **5 Master Zeron Cards **2 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **12 Very Rares **20 Rares **30 Uncommons **39 Commons Races This set introduces the following races; * Zerolist Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Super Super Super Heaven Fever *Master Jokers Gacharange *Giga Orega Aura Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G8 Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *G2/G8 Final Dogiragolden *G3/G8 King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven *G4/G8 Donjungle Strong Seven *G5/G8 Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" *G6/G8 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *G7/G8 Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *G8/G8 Spiner, Shock Doctor Master Zetto Card *MZ1/MZ5 Zerom, Origin of Destruction / Zeron *MZ2/MZ5 Ceremony of Hands *MZ3/MZ5 Ceremony of Graveyard *MZ4/MZ5 Ceremony of Destruction *MZ5/MZ5 Ceremony of Resurrection *M1/M1 The Jogiragon Abaregun *M2/M2 Jogirasta the Johnny *S1/S12 Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never *S2/S12 Larcmessiah, Galaxy Bow *S3/S12 Perfect Light *S4/S12 Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation *S5/S12 Mother Brain *S6/S12 Tonkachi Schmok *S7/S12 Helegrigory-Zeroshiki *S8/S12 Perfect Darkness *S9/S12 Akakage Redshadow *S10/S12 Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash *S11/S12 Climax Brand *S12/S12 Dangomusha *1/104 King Jackpotton *2/104 Tronbelt, Immortal Play Music *3/104 Ghirangrail, Galaxy Final Mode *4/104 TB-30, Quiet *5/104 Wobol Da, Kyokugenkyu *6/104 Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears *7/104 Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper *8/104 Tizoris, Emperor Dragon Armored *9/104 Dokurogariya, Gaimakyuu *10/104 Mokumoku, Steam Engine Emperor *11/104 Banok Rock *12/104 Julian Loud, Faifan *13/104 Benrini, Evilproof Will *14/104 Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum *15/104 Yosai, Brave Judgment Bond *16/104 Bugvibes, Play Music *17/104 Orion, Strange Stone *18/104 Hoel Dege *19/104 Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain *20/104 */ Kyugyodori, Nigen /* *21/104 Dondon Blizzard Now *22/104 Tei-Nishiki, Yomiji *23/104 Zainty Zain *24/104 Guilty Blackhole *25/104 Chouhatsu Churis / Longest Way *26/104 King Megahit *27/104 Hayodice Flare *28/104 CLIMAX-ARMOR! *29/104 Walna Fourth *30/104 Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull *31/104 Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light *32/104 Greenday Bearko *33/104 Patchinator *34/104 Tintre, Dignity Will *35/104 Sapurakushon, Play Music *36/104 Acolde, Play Music *37/104 ♪ Don't Think Our Justice Will Lag Behind! *38/104 Crystant Bernamia *39/104 Southern A *40/104 Choanko, Haunted Shop *41/104 Tunahacker, Intelligence Agent *42/104 Zouny the Zony *43/104 Takimizusennin *44/104 Neonpool a.k.a. Nightview *45/104 Hei-Nishiki, Cut *46/104 Juju, Misfortune Demon 79 *47/104 Kukyuroras, Gyakusin *48/104 Astel, Zero Star *49/104 Ambaran, Zero Star *50/104 Catalyst Round *51/104 Goldongoldo *52/104 Metappy Churis *53/104 TOTUGEKI Spapam *54/104 CATWAE Nekopon *55/104 God Press You *56/104 Meccha Bayetataki *57/104 Christma Third *58/104 Scarabaya *59/104 Tokotokogamutaro *60/104 Viewpre, Zekkai *61/104 Tautemun, Taux *62/104 Chestnut, Okushi *63/104 Ninja Furoshikikun *64/104 Bobobosanbozu *65/104 Eikya, Super Guarding Will *66/104 Caramosa, Judgment Bond *67/104 Telmiwai, Play Music *68/104 Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver *69/104 Kaidunk Ra, Slimming Guardian *70/104 Conight, the Oracle *71/104 ♪ Simple Sinburu *72/104 ♪ Enhancing Session *73/104 Chandelier Boy *74/104 Milk Wave *75/104 Commander Techmagerter *76/104 Oissu, Shell Beast *77/104 Guguppi, Next Generation Champion *78/104 Piperpipe *79/104 Bashan a.k.a. Intercept *80/104 Hydro a.k.a. Flying *81/104 Hei-Sanshiki, Tomurai *82/104 Charroll Doyle *83/104 Alogant Awayne *84/104 Sand Playing Man *85/104 Death February, Reaper Puppet *86/104 Shedas, Zero Star *87/104 Cebuhole, Zero Star *88/104 Guilty Fruits *89/104 Balbalbalchu *90/104 Ostar, Trigger Suction *91/104 Pidodo, Mukamuka Train *92/104 Kigurumi Churis *93/104 Flag Referee *94/104 Wanderer Churis *95/104 Dokonjoda, Increasing Divine Soldier *96/104 Acchicchi Town, Burning Town *97/104 Potato First *98/104 Girth Totem *99/104 DJ Giant *100/104 Saitamanegi *101/104 Monkyuuta, Giganto *102/104 Brorocco, Rori *103/104 President Papercraft *104/104 Oasis Contest Cycles Super Rare & Very Rare Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Super Rare & Very Rare rarity.) * / — Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never * / — Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation * / — Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash * / — Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears * / — Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper dmrp12-s1.jpg|Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never dmrp12-s4.jpg|Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation dmrp12-s10.jpg|Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash dmrp12-6.jpg|Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears dmrp12-7.jpg|Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper Rare Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity.) * / — Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum * / — Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain * / — Chouhatsu Churis / Longest Way * / — Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull * / — Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light dmrp12-14.jpg|Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum dmrp12-19.jpg|Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain dmrp12-25.jpg|Chouhatsu Churis / Longest Way dmrp12-30.jpg|Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull dmrp12-31.jpg|Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light Common Creatures with "Shield Trigger" (A cycle of "Shield Trigger" creatures with the Common rarity.) * — Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver * — Commander Techmagerter * — Charroll Doyle * — Flag Referee * — DJ Giant dmrp12-68.jpg|Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver dmrp12-75.jpg|Commander Techmagerter dmrp12-82.jpg|Charroll Doyle dmrp12-93.jpg|Flag Referee dmrp12-99.jpg|DJ Giant Uncommon Creatures with "Mana Drive" Ability (A cycle of gacharange creatures that have an optional self-removal Mana Drive ability with the Uncommon rarity.) * — Patchinator * — Tintre, Dignity Will * — Southern A * — Hei-Nishiki, Cut * — Goldongoldo * — Christma Third dmrp12-33.jpg|Patchinator dmrp12-34.jpg|Tintre, Dignity Will dmrp12-39.jpg|Southern A dmrp12-45.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Cut dmrp12-51.jpg|Goldongoldo dmrp12-57.jpg|Christma Third Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs